Gas turbine engines typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. In many gas turbine engines, a low pressure spool includes a low pressure turbine connected to and driving a low pressure compressor, and a high pressure spool includes a high pressure turbine connected to and driving a high pressure compressor. In various gas turbine engines, a fan at the front of the engine is connected to the low pressure spool through a fan drive gear system. Geared turbofan engines may use journal bearings and rotating gears in the gear systems. Journal bearings operate using a film of oil. Gears also rely on lubrication to limit wear. A main pump is typically driven by the high pressure spool, connected through gearing, and is used to pump lubricating and cooling fluid to all engine components that require lubrication and cooling. When the high pressure spool stops rotating or rotates at a reduced rpm (revolutions per minute), the fan drive gear system can continue rotating even though the main pump will ordinarily provide little or no fluid during this time. For example, wind may rotate the fan and corresponding gears and bearings while the aircraft is parked on the ground or during an in-flight engine shutdown. Certain gears and bearings can also be damaged by a relatively short period of non-lubricated operation during windmilling.